


The perfect cup

by creatorRunning



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatorRunning/pseuds/creatorRunning
Summary: Floof.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	The perfect cup

Jon woke up to a cup of tea beside his head. "Martin?" He mumbled, and his boyfriend called from the kitchen in reply.

"I'm making us an English breakfast."

Jon sat up, and sipped the tea. As always, it was delicious. He didn't want to leave the comfortable bed, but he also really wanted Martin's cooking.

Before he was forced to choose, Martin returned with a wooden tray with two fully stocked breakfasts.

"Sometimes, I swear you're the one with the ability to read minds," Jon said dryly.

Martin rolled his eyes with a smile. "It's not difficult to work out you'd want to stay in the bed, Jon."

They ate the breakfast in silence. When Martin had finished, he leaned into Jon as he finished his tea. "How was the food?" He asked.

Martin felt Jon go into Knowing mode, even as he leaned on his shoulder. "I loved it," he replied, resting his head on Martin's.

Martin frowned. "Why do I get the feeling that was clever?"

Jon laughed. "Martin, I can Know literally everything, but very little of it matters. What matters is that is the best breakfast I've ever had. The bacon was in the pan for a bit too long and I dropped the tomatoes yesterday, so they were softer than they should have been. I still loved it."

Martin frowned, then smiled. Then frowned again. "So was it good?"

"As the embodiment of all knowledge, yes." Jon looked at his boyfriend, and love- always burning inside, like a warm stove- flared. "It." He punctuated his words with a kiss. "Was." Kiss. "Perfect." Kiss.

Martin beamed up at him. "Thanks, Jon," he said quietly. He was silent for a moment. Then:

"What about the tea?"

Jon chuckled. The Eye threw up a hundred related concepts- brewing times, tastes, servings, and temperature. He plucked a dozen threads that he cared about and followed the knowledge to rank Martin's tea- when he first gained the Eye's abilities, it had been overwhelming, impossible to narrow it all down on questions of subjective value and taste. Now, he did it easily. And the verdict was...

He frowned. "Martin, this tea is literally perfect."

Martin huffed out a laugh. "I must have done something wrong," he pushed.

"No, you did, it's just. Well, for the things I care about, this is the perfect cup of tea you could have made." He sipped it. "This is the best-tasting cup of tea I've had in my life until this point."

"Are you messing with me?" Martin asked playfully, but Jon looked more confused than anything else.

"Martin... You're amazing and wonderful and I am head over heels in love with you. You just made me _breakfast in bed_. But this," he nodded at the mug. "Isn't just about love or you being so, so talented. It's just really, really good tea. For my palette and preferences, this is the best tea can taste."

Martin stifled a laugh. "Why do you look so horrified, then?"

Jon fixed Martin with a look. " _Tea has nowhere to go for me but down."_

Martin began to laugh.


End file.
